


Make Sense Later

by iAmYou



Series: One Shots [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor, slight f/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmYou/pseuds/iAmYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alien zoo, Donna meets a woman from her future... or said woman's crazy. Donna's not really sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Sense Later

_"You're gonna love it, Donna. This zoo has animals from all over the galaxy. But, let's hope the world won't end. There's pigs with wings!"_

Oh, as always. The way to a man's heart. Meat. Usually it was cooked, but who knew with Martians? The Doctor ran off to see the pigs, having hurriedly shoved a map at her he'd assumed she'd be fine.

 

"Stupid men. Act like we need 'em or we'll get killed, but go off on their own and leave us 'cause of some flesh!" Donna grumbled, trying to figure out the map. She'd just about figured that she was somewhere near the mid-bottom-left when someone crashed into her. "Oi!"

 

"Sorry, sorry! Hey, Donna! I thought you were by those big rainbow bird things? Whatya doing over here?" The girl smoothed out Donna's map, which had gotten rumpled, and smiled.

 

"Do I know you?" The smile slid off her face for a brief moment before it was replaced by a sly grin. "Sorry... um, bad memory...me, yeah."

 

"Oh! No way! Really? That's brilliant! I was wondering why, those birds are particularly vicious to red heads, but now it makes sense! Ha! And, ooh... sorry, Donna. Has to be done. Only a minor paradox, yes, but still." With that, the blond girl grabbed Donna gently and kissed her. "If it makes ya feel any better, you're not a bad kisser. I'm off. You go back to the Doctor!" She waved and ran off before Donna could get a word in.

 

"What just..." she stuttered.

 

"Donna, there you are! What's up?" The Doctor asked, running up to Donna.

 

"I... I don't know."

_Four Months Later_

_"_ Doctor!" Someone yelled from behind them. "Doctor!"

 

"Who's that? It sounded like... but it couldn't have been..." the Doctor's eyes scanned the area. He and Donna were the only ones there, besides the girl that had appeared from thin air. "Rose. Rose!"

 

"Doctor!" The girl launched herself at the Doctor and he caught her and spun, both of them laughing and crying. Donna frowned. She'd seen this girl before, hadn't she?

_"Oh! No way! Really? That's brilliant! I was wondering why, those birds are particularly vicious to red heads, but now it makes sense! Ha! And, ooh... sorry, Donna. Has to be done. Only a minor paradox, yes, but still."_

_"_ Hold on, I know you. You kissed me!" Rose raised an eyebrow at Donna's accusation.

 

"Kissed you? I never did that!"

 

"Yeah, you did. Kept rambling on about paradoxes and rainbow birds." Rose shrugged.

 

"Paradoxes? Oh, oh! Maybe it was a future you!" The Doctor interjected. "What else did she say?"

 

"Said it had to be done or something like that."

 

"Well, of course! She kissed you cause she already had! Paradoxes, annoying but at least you know you've got some of your life left."

"Wait. So, sometime in our future I'm going to kiss you?" Rose asked.

"Seems so," the Doctor hummed. "But-Rose, how are you here?" Rose frowned.

"Something's happening."


End file.
